When Wishes Come True
by The Purple Dragon 1012
Summary: after naruto comes back from a couple years of training, hinata decides to tell him how she feels. the thing is that naruto is planning to marry sakura. can hinata move on and find a new love in sasuke?
1. water goddess and a new friend

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Neji: … (glares)

Tenten: umm … Neji why are you so angry?

Neji: tenten... this is a sasuhina fic

Tenten: so?

Neji: SO? THAT UCHIHA BASTARD ISNT EVEN WORTHY OF LOOKING AT MY COUSIN (stomps away angrily)

Tenten: (watches him stomp away) umm this is her 2nd fic so please be nice … no flames Neji! Come back we have to train!

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

The stars shone brightly in the night's sky. Sasuke looked up and sighed. "The sky is beautiful" he thought sadly, looking back at the ground in front of him.

(Flashback)

"Come Sasuke "beckoned his mother. He had followed her into the garden of their house. She gestured for Sasuke to look up at the sky. "Wow mommy it's pretty." Sasuke said staring upward. A small smile appeared on her face.

(End of flashback)

Sasuke heard splashing water and jumped into the bushes with a kunai ready to attack if the need be. He slowly made his way toward the splashing sounds, making sure he was silent and invisible. He pulled back a tree branch and the sight he took in mesmerized him.

A pale-eyed indigo haired girl stood in a small pond. The water went up to her mid-calves and a waterfall fell behind her. Her movements were as elegant as the water falling behind her. She moved the water through her fingers easily. Mid-spin, she stopped and the water floating around her fell back into the pond. Facing Sasuke's direction she yelled "Who's there?"

Sasuke turned and ran as fast as he possibly could run back to Kohona. The girl dismissed the idea of someone watching her and began dancing again. Sasuke finally reached his front porch where he collapsed out of breath. When Sasuke caught he breath he sat and began thinking.

"I know her from somewhere, but … where?"

"O come on you have to remember"

"Huh? Who are you?"

"I am inner Sasuke, technically I'm your conscience. "

"hn…"

Yea and I'm way more talkative"

"Whatever … loser."

"Excuse me! Anyway back to the point."

"Which would be?"

"The girl you idiot"

"hn"

"So…?"

"So what?"

"And you call Naruto the dope." Sasuke stood up and punched the chibi off his shoulder. A puff of white smoke later he was back with a white bandage on his forehead.

"Maybe I should go for a walk."

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Hinata's POV

Hinata stepped out onto the street from the forest. Since it was late she was alone. She headed back to the Hyyuga compound. "Should I even try to sneak back in or…" a strange shadow startled her from her thoughts, her heart pounding in her chest with fear. Hinata turned around swiftly and faced the person behind her. It was …

Lee: let you all be filled with the power of youth!!

Tenten and Neji sweat drop

Tenten: please review


	2. goodbyes and dreams

Still don't own naruto

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

A strange shadow startled her from her thoughts, her heart pounding in her chest with fear. Hinata turned around swiftly and faced the person behind her. It was …

SASUKE UCHIHA!!!

A blush appeared on Hinata's face when she noticed their faces were only a few centimeters apart.

"Hello… Sasuke-san."

"hn"

"It's late… goodbye Sasuke-san." Hinata took a step back and bowed to Sasuke. She turned and ran home. Sasuke shocked at the sudden goodbye followed her. When Hinata reached the gate she stepped in and locked it. Neji walked out of the shadow on the front porch. "Neji ni-san, why are you outside so late?"

"I could ask you the same question Hinata-sama. Get into bed before your father notices."

"Yes, gomen, ni-san"said Hinata walking past him into the house. Hinata fell asleep once her head hit the pillow.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sasuke sat in a nearby tree watching the conversation between Neji and Hinata.

"Neji…"said Sasuke almost like a growl

"Angry at something?"

"Get the hell away from me!"

"I cant i'm apart of you … remember? And you found out her name you should be happy. SMILE… BE HAPPY! You know like the song."Chibi Sasuke giggled.

"Will you just … SHUTUP!!" the chibi fell silent, he sulked while sitting on Sasuke's shoulder.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…so?..."

" hn"

"How are you going to get her to go out with you?"

"…what?"

"I said ..."

"Yea I heard what you said, i'm not deaf."

"But you are stupid" mumbled the chibi

"What was that?"

"Nothin"

"Yea right" Sasuke jumped down from the tree and walked back to the Uchiha manor.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A younger Hinata ran scared through the forest outside of Kohona.

"Mother I'm lost … where are you?" a bush rustled and a beautiful woman walked out, all covered in blood. Her knees grew weak and she fell to the ground.

"Mother!" Hinata screamed, running over to her. She kneeled down next to her mother with tears in her eyes. "Hinata, aren't the stars beautiful tonight?"

"Yes they are mother." Hinata looked up at the sky as the tears began to flow. She felt her mother's hand grasp hers tightly for comfort. Hinata closed her eyes to make the tears stop but they didn't. "I love you my daughter."

"I love you too" her mother's hand fell limply from piñata's, she began to cry harder.

Three men stepped out of the bushes with kunai in their hands. All of three threw the kunai at Hinata, but she was frozen in fear. Hinata closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her head protectively. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes to find the three men were dead and her father was kneeling down next to her mother. A single tear ran down his cheek. Hiashi looked at her with mild sadness in his pale eyes. He picked up his wife's dead body and took Hinata's hand and walked through the forest

The sun's light poured in from the window next to Hinata's bed. She opened her eyes and sat up "I have been having that dream a lot lately." She mumbled to herself walking to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Hey please review!!!!


	3. ramen, rings and tears

Hey wats up? waves I got like three reviews but that's ok.

I'm like super sorry about the piñata thing the spell check is so stupid.

I still don't own naruto.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hinata made her way down to breakfast. She was happy. "Naruto is coming home today. It's been almost four years since I have seen him last." Thought Hinata

"And today i'm going to tell him how I feel." Hinata said with a small tint of pink on her cheeks. "tell who how you feel?" Hinata spun around to face her younger sister Hanabi and said nobody you know." Hanabi scowled at her older sister's response but they both continued on their way to the dining room for breakfast.

Ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

"Yea whatever pervy sage." Yelled a yellow haired man running down the street.

"Please… Naruto slow down." The old sage spoke between deep breaths.

Naruto jumped into his usual seat at his favorite ramen shop and ordered his usual. After he ate Naruto pulled out money from his pocket and a small black box accidentally fell out too. Finally Jiraiya caught up with him. The old sage bent over trying to catch his breath. On the ground in front of him he noticed the black box.

"What's this Naruto?" Jiraiya asked picking up the box.

"Oh I am going to ask the girl I love to marry me today."

"I see." Jiraiya said handing him the box.

"We should go see the hokage." Naruto said slipping the box back into his pocket.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hinata walked down the streets of kohona searching for Naruto. Finally she saw him talking to his old teammate Sakura. She picked up her pace, getting closer to him. Hinata froze when she saw him get down on one knee and pull out a small black box. Sakura's eyes welled up with tears of happiness and excitement. Hinata looked at the patch of dirt in front of her feet. Tears flowed down her cheeks silently. She turned and ran into the forest. Her legs began to hurt but she kept running until they gave out. She realized she was in the same place practicing yesterday. But this time there was someone else here …

Please review!!!


	4. a boy, a girl, a miracle

I'm saying this for the fourth time I don't own naruto

Thanks to everyone who took the time and reviewed. This chapter contains mild fluff so be warned.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Hinata?" Hinata quickly brushed the tears off her face. "Here use this "She took the handkerchief from his hand.

"Thank you" Hinata said with a small smile

"No problem" He smirked and sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"…Naruto and …" the tears began to flow once again.

She felt his onyx eyes staring at her. Hinata turned to face him again wiping away the tears, their eyes met. To Hinata's surprise, his eyes held a warm and welcoming feeling rather than their usual cold and distant. A smile formed on his lips as his face got closer to Hinata's. She was too surprised to move away from him. Their lips met for only a second, but it still made a chill run down both of their spines. Sasuke smirked as he saw Hinata turn red. Before Hinata could even do anything, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into another kiss. She returned the kiss passionately while her arms found their way around his neck. Finally realizing she, Hinata Hyyuga was in fact kissing Sasuke, THE SASUKE UCHIHA the guy with millions of fan girls who stalk and/or attack him on a daily basis, she pushed away and got up "I have to go." Hinata ran back to kohona using chakra induced speed.

Sasuke touched two fingers to his lips and smirked. "For being so shy, she is one hell of a good kisser."

"Ooo … I think someone's in love." The chibi danced on sasuke's shoulder.

"Yea I think ….I am" the chibi froze and blinked in surprise. "I didn't actually expect you to admit to it."

"Well, I did" Sasuke got up and walked home. The chibi just sat there with his mouth agape watching Sasuke as he walked away.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

YAY!!! Chapter four is completed dances around the room

Hope you liked it PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	5. bugs, confusion, and flowers

Purpledragon1012: hey Shino I was just watching the first Naruto movie. Did you see it yet?

Shino: …

Purpledragon1012: umm…

Shino: ...

Purpledragon1012: SAY SOMETHING!!!

Shino: … she doesn't own Naruto (walks away)

Purpledragon1012: bye Shino!! (waves)

Plplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplp

Hinata jumped over the final bush of the forest, she was now back in kohona. She needed Ino and Tenten; she had to talk to them. Hinata knew that Tenten was training with Neji-nisan, so she couldn't intrude. So she decided to go see Ino at her flower shop instead. Not paying attention to where she was walking, she bumped into someone…

"Sorry Shino I wasn't paying attention."

"… That's alright Hinata. Is there something the matter?"

"No Shino i'm fine."

"…"

"Maybe I will see you later, you me and Kiba could go eat sometime… just like the old days."

"… sure that would be great. "

"Bye"

okokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokok

Hinata walked into Ino's flower shop, not seeing any sign of her presence.

"Ino… are you here?"

The bell on the door rang meaning that someone had entered the shop. Hinata saw Ino walk in being followed by her former teammate, Shikamaru.

"Come on Shika don't start with that shit i'm not in the mood."

"Did I ever tell you how troublesome you are?"

"Yes I believe I heard that one before." Ino glared at him with her hands on her hips. Shikamaru sighed lazily and sat outside in front of the flower shop's window, looking up at the sky.

"And he has to sit in front of the window too? GAH!!"

"Ino I have to tell you something."

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Why is life so confusing?" Ino looked at Hinata with a confused expression but then turned to the door so she could flip the open sign to closed. Hinata and Ino went and sat down on the two stools behind the counter. Hinata told her all about Naruto asking Sakura to marry him. Every time she ended a sentence Ino gave her a different sympathetic look.

"Well you don't even think about it Hinata. Big-forehead girl and that blond idiot deserve each other, especially since he never noticed how you felt about him."

"And Ino ..."

"Yeah?"

"There's more"

"More?" Ino looked at Hinata questionably. Hinata nodded and continues the story to include her kissing Sasuke.

"YOU KISSED SASUKE?!!"

"Well he kinda kissed me" Hinata stared down at her lap, pushing her two index fingers together with a pink tint on her cheeks "I thought you would be mad."

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Because you like him."

"Umm … not anymore." Ino stared down at the floor with a deep red blush.

Hinata stared at Ino and asked "who do u like now?"

"Umm…"

"Come on Ino tell me"

"…Shikamaru" Hinata smiled brightly and hugged Ino. The two girls smiled at each other.

"You know you me and Tenten should have a sleepover and go shopping and stuff. It will really cheer you up."

"Thanks Ino, I'll see you and Tenten tonight, ok?"

"Ok"

Hinata walked out the door and went home to get her things for the sleepover.

Jhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjhjh

Purpledragon1012: ello my friend (hugs fcc&bff 'which mean fellow color guard captain and best friend forever' cause she doesn't have an account)

**_Fcc&bff_**: HI!! As the best friend of The Purple Dragon1012 I ask you to please review

Purpledragon1012: peace!!


	6. sleepover, stars and a dobe

Sasuke: am I with Hinata in this chapter?

Purpledragon1012: …ummm …

Sasuke: well?

Purpledragon1012: … no not yet but you do see her in chapter seven though (little preview for reviewerswink wink)

Sasuke: glares with sharigan (sp?) pulls out three kunai

Purpledragon1012: now Sasuke that isn't necessary and you know it

Male voice: stop right there foolish little brother

Sasuke: … what do you want Itachi?

Itachi: I will not let you hurt her

Purpledragon1012: O Itachi (hearts in my eyes)

Sasuke: you bastard (charges at Itachi, they both begin fighting each other)

Purpledragon1012: while they are fighting I would just like to say, that I still don't own Naruto, but if I did I would be the happiest girl in this world.

Okokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokoko

Sasuke sat on the roof of the Uchiha manor staring at the stars.

"Thinking of someone?" asked the chibi who sat next to him

"What do you think?"

"ummm… that girl of course"

"Wow… aren't you smart!"

"Hey you don't have to be rude!"

"hn"

"… Shooting stars, Sasuke look!" Sasuke looked up just in time to see the star fly past the sky. It left a trail of glitter in its path.

Sasuhinasasuhinasasuhinasasuhinasasuhinasasihinasasuhinasasuhinasasuhinasasuhina

After Ino, Tenten, and Hinata finished their pillow fight, they sat on the roof of Tenten's apartment staring up at the sky. Ino had already fallen asleep.

"She's always the first to fall asleep." Tenten said looking down at her friend. Hinata looked down at Ino's sleeping form and smiled. Her gaze returned to the stars above her right as a shooting star flew by.

"Hinata, look!" Tenten closed her eyes and made a wish Hinata did the same.

Omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg

"I wish hinata felt the same way that I do" Sasuke wished in his head.

"What did you wish for Sasuke?"

"I'm not telling you"

"WHY NOT?!"

"Because" Sasuke said with a glare

"Fine"

Smilesmilesmilesmilesmilesmilesmilesmilesmilesmilesmilesmilesmilesmilesmilesmile

"What did you wish for?"

"Sorry can't tell you Tenten"

"Why not?"

"Because you are no supposed to say what you wished for or it will never come true."

"Fine" Tenten pouted.

Ino's eyes slowly opened to see both of her friends laughing hysterically. "Hey what is so funny?!" Ino asked which made Hinata and Tenten to only laugh louder. The three then went inside to actually sleep.

Smilebiggersmilebiggersmilebiggersmilebiggersmilebiggersmilebiggersmilebiggersmile

**The next morning…**

Neji was walking to Tenten's apartment to return a weapon that she had forgotten at their usual training grounds. He heard Hinata scream. (Oh no) quickly he jumped through Tenten's window and found …

CLIFFY!!! Muhahaha just kidding

And found… all three girls sitting on the floor laughing. Neji fell to the floor anime style but recovered.

"Neji what are you doing here?" asked Tenten

"I was returning your kunai and I heard Hinata scream"

"Oh thanks" Tenten took the kunai from Neji's outstretched hand.

"hn"

"See you later neji." Said Ino pushing him closer to the window that he came in from

"What are you guys doing?"

"Just girl stuff! Bye Neji" Ino said pushing him a little harder to the window but he didn't even budge.

"Really?"

"Yes see ya bye"

"hn…be home for dinner, Hinata"

"Alright ni-san" said Hinata grabbing Ino's arm so she wouldn't really push Neji out the window. Neji bowed to Hinata and then left.

Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe

Sasuke hid his head underneath his pillow trying to ignore the insane person screaming at his front door. His philosophy of simply ignoring the dope only worked some days and today was not one of them.

"COME ON SASUKE …OPEN UP!!" Naruto screamed at the closed door.

Sasuke pulled himself slowly out of bed and walked to the door. Instead of opening the door, glaring at Naruto and then slamming the door in his face, Sasuke decided to do something different. He opened his onyx eyes halfway and took two steps back away from the door. Sasuke kicked the door causing it and Naruto to be flung into the middle of the street.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR SASUKE?!" Sasuke scowled and crawled back into bed. Naruto ran in and glared down at his best friend who was currently hidden under the white sheets of his bed. A huge foxy grin appeared on Naruto's face. He ran into the kitchen and filled a bowl with cold water. He walked cafefully back to Sasuke's room so he wouldn't spill any of the water. As he stood above Sasuke's form his grin grew even larger.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" a flock of white birds flew off from the sound of the scream. Kakashi looked up from his little orange book also hearing the sound. "Sasuke…?" he shrugged and returned to reading about Tohru's and Momiji's doomed romance. A giggle escaped his lips intentionally.

"NARUTO YOU DOPE YOU ARE SOO DEAD!!!"

Kakashi saw a flash of blond and orange run by being followed by a wet Uchiha who was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts (the ones with the little hearts on them)

"I'm not even going to ask" he said watching his former students disappear.

Jkjkjkjkjkjkkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkkjkkkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkkjkkjkjkjkjkjk

Itachi: your time to die is now little brother!!

Purpledragon1012: NO ITACHI DON'T KILL HIM!!!

Itachi: why not?

Purpledragon1012: because I need him for the story.

Itachi: get some better guy to end up with hinata

Purpledragon1012: but sasuke and hinata look so cute together (holds up a picture of hinata and sasuke to itachi)

Itachi: I see, I suppose they do look '_cute'_ together

Purpledragon1012: yepp

Itachi: as Robert Plant once said "I AM A GOLDEN GOD!!"

Purpledragon1012: umm… yea … please review


	7. fan girls and a surprise meeting

_Hey _everyone_ I didn't feel like doing a dialogue thinger so yea .on with the story _

_Don't own naruto _

After Neji left Tenten's apartment, the girls walked through Kohona. The shopping spree had begun. After only going into three stores, Tenten, Ino and Hinata's arms were full of bags holding new clothes and accessories.

"O… my god its ninja girls' boutique" Ino screamed "Let's go" she grabbed Hinata and Tenten by the arms and dragged them into the store.

"Come on Sasuke it was just a joke" Naruto was getting tired of running from Sasuke. He tried hiding but it didn't work. Sasuke found him easily no matter what he did.

"That damn Sasuke." Naruto mumbled. He stopped noticing that Sasuke was no longer chasing him (or was he? Dun …dun…Dunn!)

"Man all that running made me hungry."

"What were you running from Naruto?" said a voice behind him. Naruto turned around and faced Sasuke. He had an evil smirk on his face. The Uchiha was no longer wet because he _had_ chased Naruto around the village not once but a couple times. Naruto backed away as Sasuke stepped forward. Stampede sounds were coming from behind them. Sasuke's face turned to an almost scared expression (but Sasuke is never I say never scared).

"Oh shit they're coming"

"Who?" asked Naruto

"See ya, dobe." Sasuke ran off in the opposite direction as fast as he could. Naruto saw a cloud of dust and a group of blurry figures running towards him in the distance. His eyes became large when he finally realized what made Sasuke run off like that. The stampede was getting closer, and before Naruto had a chance to…

"**_MOW!!!" _**(Haha couldn't resist you can imagine other stampede like sounds if you would like)

Naruto was lying on the ground face first with footprints all over his back.

"SASUKE!!" the stampede of fan girls screamed together.

Ino threw a huge pile of clothes in Hinata's arms and pushed her into one of the changing rooms to try them on.

Sasuke stopped and looked behind him to see if it was safe. Well it wasn't safe. The fan girls were gaining on him fast.

"Shit, how did they get so fast?"

"Maybe they started working out so they could chase you better." The chibi suggested

"You aren't helping."

"We need to find a place to hide, somewhere they wouldn't expect."

"Mhm… how about in there?" Sasuke pointed to a building …

"Hinata come out and show us what you're wearing."

"I don't want to." Hinata mumbled behind the curtain

"PLEASE!!" Ino whined

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror. The dress she was wearing seemed perfect for her. _Its pretty but it shows too much skin, father would never let me wear it and I cant show Ino or Tenten cause then I would want to buy it even more. What's a girl to do. _It was blue and purple with spaghetti straps. The skirt puffed out a little and it went to the knee. On the right strap a fake blue rose hung completing its simple but beautiful décor.

Sasuke ran through the front door of the store. Looking around frantically for a hiding stop he found one…

The fan girls all stood in the center of town square looking around for their beloved Sasuke.

"Where did he go?"

"We lost him again."

"We'll get him next time girls."

"Wait… I thought I saw him run into the ninja girls' boutique." They all paused their conversations.

"LET'S GET HIM GIRLS" screamed one girl presumably the leader (since Sakura…ewww and Ino quit the 'we love Sasuke fan club')

Sasuke dashed into one of the changing rooms.

"Did you see that?" Ino asked Tenten

"See what?"

"It was like a half-naked blurr."

"Huh?"

Sasuke noticed there was someone else in the room with him…

Hinata stood there staring at Sasuke (who was standing in front of her still in his boxer shorts) a bright red blush crept upon her cheeks.

Sasuke's pov

_Wow she looks pretty in that. I guess she's here with her friends… my face feels warm…holy shit… damn it Sasuke stop blushing stay calm._

Normal pov

"Umm…Sasuke?" Hinata's voice broke through the thoughts in his head.

"Yes?"

"… What are you doing here?" she asked looking down at the ground between her toes with a slight blush.

"I was … ummm… hiding from fan girls."

"Oh…"

"… yea…well I guess I will see you later" Sasuke turned from her and also said "that dress looks nice on you…" Hinata's blushed deepened as he made hand signs and poofed out of the changing room.

_Well that's chapter seven thanks to all who have reviewed I love you all (smiles), so keep on reviewing _


	8. sisters and a box

Kakashi: (walks up to me)

Purpledragon1012: ... hi Kakashi

Kakashi: hi...ummm

Purpledragon1012: ...

Kakashi: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!! (Pulls out a present wrapped in heart covered paper)

Purpledragon1012: (grabs it and rips off the paper) ... its Icha Icha Paradise volume nine. KAKASHI YOU ARE SOO SWEET!! (Kisses him on the cheek and walks away)

Kakashi: (faints)

Pakkun: Kakashi? ... He fainted ...well anyway Naruto is not owned by The Purple Dragon 1012

Lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololol

Hinata walked out of the dressing room in normal clothes. The dress that she was wearing when she saw Sasuke was draped over her arm.

"Are you getting that one?" Ino asked seeing the dress.

"Yepp I kinda like it."

"Cool" Tenten said "Let's go, I have to meet Neji later."

"You do?" Ino asked suspiciously

"Yea... he left a note in the handle of my kunai."

"Ooo... so it was a LOVE note?" Ino asked suspiciously

"No it wasn't a LOVE note." Tenten said with a heavy blush on her face.

"Sure its not"

Hinata smiled at her friends but she couldn't escape the fact that she was thinking of Sasuke all the time. The onyx coloring of his eyes and his faint but noticeable smile. The way his hair reminded you of a chicken (which she thought was cute), but anyway the point is that he was always in her head.

Tenten went to go meet up with Neji and Ino had to go mind the flower shop meaning that Hinata was on her own. In a couple minutes she was already at the Hyuuga compound putting away all the new clothes she bought. Hinata heard a faint knock on the door. "Come in" the door opened slowly and Hanabi walked in. a blue velvet box was in her hand.

"Nee-Chan, someone put this by the front door. It has your name on it."

"Who left it?" Hinata asked taking the box from her sister and placing it on her bedside table unopened.

"Some guy with dark hair, he was really cute... did you get a boyfriend and not tell me?"

"Umm..."

"Nee-chan?"

LOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVELOVE

HINATA'S POV

"HINATA... HANABI!" Hiashi called from the Hyuuga gardens.

"Coming father!" they both responded.

'That was close, if I would tell Hanabi about me and Sasuke, word of it would spread around the compound like wild-fire. And I don't even know what's going on between me and Sasuke. I can't say that he is my boyfriend because we have never been on a date but we have kissed each other though ...'

I looked up out of my thoughts and smiled at my father. 'In the past whenever I was near him I felt weak, but I guess his presence doesn't affect me as it once did.'

"Finally you are both here, shall we begin?" he said

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HANABI'S POV

"HINATA... HANABI!" Hiashi called from the Hyuuga gardens.

"Coming father!" they both responded.

'Hinata is hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is. Starting with that box. It's covered in velvet, so it has to be some kind of jewelry... there are only two reasons why a 'dark-haired cute guy' would give Hinata jewelry. 1. This _guy_ likes her 2. They are dating and she never told me or 3. It's a prank so I would stop bothering her about her love life. Well no matter I will find out what it is.'

"Finally you are both here, shall we begin?" he said

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

"Yes father." Hinata and Hanabi bowed to their father and took offensive fighting stances to each other. Hiashi sat on the porch and watched his daughters spar.

909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909009090909090909

Sasuke: … umm hi Hinata

Hinata: hey Sasuke what's up?

Sasuke: umm well… here (hands her a valentine)

Hinata: (Smiles) thank you … I kinda have one for you too.

Sasuke: yeah?

Hinata: (nods, hands Sasuke a valentine)

Sasuke: (smiles)

Purpledragon1012: (watching from behind a bush) Aww … love is wonderful isn't it HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	9. the dobe and a sister return

_Hey sorry about the late update. I got sick for a whole freaking week and missed all that school and then I had to make up all the work I missed. And in addiction to that I got writers block which thankfully is over now. YAY! Haha anyway on with the story …_

_I do not own Naruto _

_7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7l7_

Hinata walked slowly back to her room. Hanabi and her had been sparring for hours with no break. She was very tired. She fell asleep forgetting about the blue velvet box next to her on her bedside table.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_BEEP! BEEP!_

An arm reached out from under the covers and hit the snooze button. The same arm disappeared under the covers once again.

"You better get up Sasuke-teme before you are late."

"Leave me alone dobe"

"I think the old lady has a mission for us."

"hn" Sasuke pulled himself up to a sitting position, looking at Naruto who was eating an apple.

"EWWWW! … this thing is moldy. When was the late time you went shopping for food?"

"How do you keep getting inside my house?"

"Through the door… and you call me the dobe."

_He does have a point Sasuke said the chibi Sasuke. _

"Shut up"

_You don't have to get angry. I was simply stating my observations._

"Well, I'll see you at the old lady's office, Sasuke-teme."

"Whatever dobe"

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"NEE-CHAN WAKE UP!"

"Go away Hanabi!"

"No, you have to get up now!"

"Why?" Hinata asked throwing the pillow that was once under her head at her younger sister.

"Because you will be late for work."

"SHIT!! I'm going to be late for work!" Hinata ran past her sister and out the house. Weaving through the people on the street she finally made it to Tsunade's office.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sasuke and Naruto stood in front of Tsunade's desk, waiting for her to do something. The three stared at each other silently. Naruto opened his mouth to say something when …

**_BAM! _**(1)

The door flung open and a tired Hinata stood in the doorway, panting. Sasuke, Naruto and Tsunade all stared at her.

'Why are they staring at me like that?' Hinata thought

"Hinata dear… you are still in your pajamas." Tsunade pointed out

"WHAT?!" Hinata looked down at her clothes "AHHHH" she quickly used the teleportation jutsu, got dressed properly and returned with a pile of files held her arms.

"Thank you Hinata" Tsunade said taking the papers out of Hinata's arms "… more paperwork…"

Hinata turned to leave when Tsunade stopped her. "Hinata … I think that you can help Naruto and Sasuke on their mission."

"Me?"

Tsunade nodded with a large grin on her face.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hanabi sat in the center of the garden resting. _'I have to find out_ _who that guy was. He was familiar, but I don't know where I remember him from…'_

"… Hanabi-sama?"

"Yea Neji?"

"Are you done?"

"Yea why?"

"Hiashi-sama wishes to speak to you."

"Now?"

"Yea"

Hanabi sighed and got up from her comfortable seat on the ground.

'_I guess I will find out who he is later.'_

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Well tell us what the mission is old lady."

"Shut up dobe."

"What did you say teme?"

"I said 'shut up!"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET SO I CAN TELL YOU ABOUT THE MISSION?!" they both turned to Tsunade waiting for her explanation.

silence

They all blinked

more silence

"Well… the three of you will have to take care of a group of kids at the orphanage."

"…? That's it? … That's the important mission?" Naruto said

"…yea…"

"Then why do you need all three of us to do that?" Sasuke asked

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Hiashi looked up at the door when he heard a knock. Hanabi walked in, bowed and sat down in a chair across from his desk.

"It is good that you have finally come, Hanabi."

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well my daughter, you and Hinata have both grown up to become beautiful and powerful women. And as my daughters you both have to carry on the Hyuuga tradition."

"… What tradition is that father?"

_So… that's the end of chapter nine. WOOHOO! Happiness fills my very being and getting as many reviews as possible would make me even happier _

_So please review _

_Oh yea and the little one just means the phrase bam! Is owned by my friend she writes stories about bands and its too hard to explain the inner workings of her mind… cause I can barely explain the inner workings of my own mind. So yea _

_Oh I almost forgo…t thanks to everyone who answered my whole need ur opinon thing about the title (smiles)_

_Peace out _


	10. traditions revealed

Neji: this is a really short chapter … when are you going to make longer chapters?

Purpledragon1012: when I feel like having longer chapters and besides this chapter fits its title

Neji: whatever

Purpledragon1012: (sighs) would you do the disclaimer, Neji?

Neji: hn

Purpledragon1012: …

Neji: she doesn't own Naruto and if you think that she does then you are really stupid

Hiashi looked up at the door when he heard a knock. Hanabi walked in, bowed and sat down in a chair across from his desk.

"It is good that you have finally come, Hanabi."

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well my daughter, you and Hinata have both grown up to become beautiful and powerful women. And as my daughters you both have to carry on the Hyuuga tradition."

"… What tradition is that father?"

"It is the tradition of… LIFE!"

"WHAT?!"

"Is something wrong?" Hiashi looked at his youngest daughter with confusion in his white eyes.

"Yes father there is something wrong… Are you saying that you want me and Hinata to get ourselves…"

"I want you both to get boyfriends!"

"What?"

"Yes that is what I meant by continuing life because if you have boyfriends then you will eventually marry them and have children."

"…"

"So, do you have anyone special?"

Hanabi glared at her father. His forwardness to talk about her love life made her angry. She got up and stormed from the room back to the garden. Neji, who was sitting underneath a tree on the other side of the garden meditating, opened one eye to stare at his cousin as she stomped into the center of the garden.

"Is something wrong Hanabi-sama?"

"Nothing" Hanabi growled in Neji's direction.

"alright" Neji returned to his meditating trying to ignore the dark aura Hanabi was currently giving off.

Purepldragon1012: well as Neji said that was a really short chapter … o well

Tenten: you better make the chapters longer or Neji will get angry

Purpledragon1012: why does Neji care anyway I thought he hated Sasuke

Tenten: he does but Hinata is like a sister to him

Purpledragon1012: (sighs) he's more confusing then a girl

Neji: what did you just say?

Purpledragon1012: nothing

Neji: out with it what did you say?

Purpledragon1012: I said that I said nothing

Neji: yea right

Tenten: Neji please not in the middle of the street people are staring

Neji: so what? I don't care

Tenten: I do

Neji: so?

Purpledragon1012: oops you shouldn't have said that

Neji: (gulps)

Tenten: HYUUGA NEJI! (Neji runs away as fast as possible with Tenten chasing him)

Purepldragon1012: please review!! (smiles)


	11. lost pens and lost people

Purpledragon1012: hi everyone! (Waves)

Itachi: what happens in this chapter to my foolish little brother?

Purpledragon1012: well I was reading shizune/genma fan fiction while I was writing this so I don't really know

Itachi: wow

Purpledragon1012: haha well Naruto is not owned by me TT

Itachi; isn't that the saddest thing you will ever see

"Shizune!...Shizune!" Tsunade called "damn it where the hell is that girl? … she has the directions to the orphanage for you." Tsuande got up from her desk and walked out of the room, leaving Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto sitting there silently.

_Outside Tsunade's office…_

Tsunade stared at Shizune's desk with a raise eyebrow.

"Shizune? … What are you doing underneath your desk?" Tsunade asked

Shizune's head popped out from underneath the desk and smiled brightly. She stood up watching Tsunade's reaction.

"Well Tsunade-sama I was … umm… looking for my pen, I lost it."

"Oh really? … and I suppose that Genma was helping you look for it, then."

Shizune's face turned beet red and Genma crawled out from under the desk with a tint of pink on his cheeks. He chuckled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well did you find the pen?" Tsunade asked with a smirk

"Unfortunately, no Tsunade-sama." Genma replied, placing the previously no-existent senbon back into the corner of his mouth.

"Anyway Shizune can you bring the information on the mission into my office please."

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

_Inside her office…_

"What is that old lady doing now?! I don't have all day!" Naruto complained. Hinata sat in between Sasuke and Naruto silently. She was staring at a spot on the ground faintly blushing. She could feel that Sasuke was staring at her through the corner of his eyes.

Tsunade walked in slowly with a bottle of sake cradled in her arm as if it were a baby. Sitting down she poured herself a glass. Shizune appeared in the doorway. Naruto ran over and took the scroll from her outstretched hand.

Ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

The three ninja walked down the street. Hinata placed herself in the middle of Sasuke and Naruto so she could stop any fighting that might occur. Naruto still had the scroll, so he was giving the directions. They continued walking for an hour and a half but yet they still weren't at the orphanage.

"Didn't Tsunade-sama say that the orphanage was only twenty minutes away?" Sasuke said "good job dobe you got us lost!"

"What?! how is it my fault?"

"You were the one giving the directions."

"… Well if you don't like it then you find a way there!"

"Fine I will!" the argument continued…

"Umm… guys ?" Hinata said softly

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"GUYS!" Hinata screamed. The two boys looked at her in shock. "The orphanage is only a block away. And the mission technically doesn't really start until ten minutes so we aren't really late. We should get there right on time."

"You are so right Hinata!" Naruto yelled with new found happiness. He started to walk off in the direction that Hinata was talking about.

"How did you know where it was?" Sasuke asked

"I work there sometimes…I love being around kids." Hinata said giving Sasuke a bright smile. Sasuke smiled back at her, making Hinata blush.

Itachi: aww how cute, Sasuke smiled at her

Purpledragon1012: yea I know isn't it sweet?

Itachi: well good for him … but what about me?!

Purpledragon1012: I don't know get a girl

Itachi: and that's the great advice from the teenager who refuses to wear any other color than purple on her nails

Purpledragon1012: well you know what I was thinking about writing a story about you but your chance just flew out the window (stomps away)

Itachi: wait no come back please!!! HEY REVIEW!! (points at reviewers)

Purpledragon1012: AT LEAST BE NICE TO THE REVIEWERS THEY ARE GOOD PEOPLE, YOU JERK!!

Itachi: FINE! Please review THERE I WAS NICE YOU HAPPY NOW!

Purpledragon1012: YEA!

Itachi: wait I have another question

Purpledragon1012: what?

Itachi: what were Genma and Shizune doing underneath the desk?

Purpledragon1012: …umm … now remember everyone imagination is a wonderful thing

BYES please review!


	12. kids, makeup and kisses

_GUESS WHAT?! _

_THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER LONG! I'm so proud of myself. And I hope you are too. Sorry it took so long because I was helping a friend of mine with her my chemical romance story. So yea _

_Naruto not owned by me!_

_Chapter 12 kids, makeup and kisses _

Naruto ran up to the gate of the orphanage with Sasuke and Hinata following.

"Welcome"

"HI!" Naruto screamed but the woman who greeted them simply strolled past him and right to Hinata.

"Hello Hinata it's great that you're here again."

"Hi, Kin how are you?"

"Great come on in."

The three followed Kin into the orphanage. She made tea for them and they drank it in the foyer.

"How are the kids today?" Hinata asked

"They are energetic as usual, that's why I need a day off. I know you can handle the little maniacs but what about them? Will they survive?"

"OF COURSE WE WILL!" Naruto yelled

"Sure … well I'm off." Kin got up from her seat and walked out the door.

"Well we better go meet the kids." Hinata rose and walked to the garden. Sasuke and Naruto followed shortly after her. Hinata slid open the door that led to the garden. Ten children of the ages 3-10 ran around the garden.

"ONII-CHAN!" the children yelled

"Hi everyone." All of the children ran to her giving her a huge bear hug.

"Onii-chan who are they?" the three year old girl named Momo asked, pointing to Sasuke and Naruto.

"This is Sasuke and this is Naruto and they are going to help me take care of you all for the rest of the night." After explaining and introducing all the children to the boys she went into the kitchen to start dinner. Naruto and Sasuke were left alone with the children.

"PLAY WITH US!" Three girls grabbed Naruto by the hands and dragged him off to the corner of the garden. The other seven children stared silently up at our favorite avenger.

"So..?" Sasuke began

"We want to play hide and seek… you're IT!" the children ran off into hiding spots while Sasuke counted to a hundred. "

"Ready or not here I come!" Sasuke said turning around. His search for the children had begun.

Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

After two hours the games changed from hide and seek to tag.

"SASUKE!!" Naruto screamed

Sasuke turned to Naruto's voice but only to be surprised by all seven of the children. They dog-piled on top of him. Hinata walked out onto the porch of the garden, seeing the display in front of her. She tried to contain her laughter but mild giggles still escaped her mouth.

"Dinner's ready:" she called. Turning back, Hinata returned to the kitchen to put the food on the table. The children ran swiftly into the kitchen fighting for the seat positioned next to Hinata. She smiled shyly at Sasuke when he sat down in the empty seat across from her. The kids all told Hinata about all the fun they had with Sasuke out in the garden. With their tummies full, all the kids were tired. Seeing some of them yawn Hinata decided it was time for bed. Hinata and Sasuke managed to get all the children in bed except for Momo. They walked down the empty hallway to Momo's room. She was already fast asleep in Sasuke's arms. 'Its like he's perfect.' Hinata thought as she watched the corners of Sasuke's mouth turn upward slightly. He was looking down at Momo intently. Hinata went into her room first, pulling back the covers of Momo's bed. Sasuke placed her down gently on the bed.

"I can take it from here, Sasuke-kun."

"Alright" Sasuke said backing up. He loomed in the doorway, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His onyx eyes followed all of Hinata's movements. She gently kissed Momo on the forehead and once again Sasuke's mouth turned upward in a slight smile. Hinata slowly backed away from Momo to where Sasuke was. They both left the room closing the door quietly behind them.

Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Sasuke and Hinata sat in the kitchen waiting for Kin's return.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Is it just me or does it feel like we are forgetting something?"

"…" the two stared at each other for a little while and then the thought hit them like two giant hammers.

"NARUTO!" They said in unison.

Hinata ran around the house looking everywhere for him while Sasuke looked outside. Unlike the frantic search done by Hinata inside, Sasuke paced calmly through the garden trying to sense the presence of Naruto. The sound of a rustling bush made Sasuke stop. He took out a kunai just as Hinata walked out the door. He signaled for her to stay where she was. Sasuke walked up to the bush and looked behind it. Seeing the 'thing' that caused the bush to rustle, Sasuke put the kunai away and scowled.

"He's over here." Sasuke said pulling Naruto out of the bush. He was tied and gagged. Colorful and glittery makeup covers his face. On the outside Sasuke just smirked at his idiot of a friend, but on the inside Chibi Sasuke was laughing his little Chibi ass off.

"Ha-ha this is ha-ha so funny ha-ha isn't it Sasuke? Ha-ha" the Chibi took a deep breath and continued "to think only three little girls did this to him. Hahaha! Some future hokage! Ha!"

The Chibi kept rambling on about Naruto's stupidity, while Sasuke slowly removed the gag that tied Naruto's mouth.

"TEME!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke.

"Dobe" Sasuke replied tying the gag back on Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke heard giggling behind him. When he turned Hinata was on the ground laughing.

"Hey look she thinks you're funny…that's a step in the right direction, right Sasuke?" the Chibi said

Sasuke didn't answer his chibi self with verbal words but Chibi Sasuke took the big smile on Sasuke's face as a yes. The three ninja hear the front door open and close. When kin appeared in the garden doorway Sasuke's smile and Hinata' giggling faded away.

"What the hell happened?!" Kin screamed pointing at Naruto.

"We can explain kin." Hinata said, trying to calm her down.

Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Sasuke, Hinata, and kin sat on the garden porch. Naruto was still on the ground tied up while Hinata explained everything.

Finally Sasuke untied Naruto and the three ninja headed home. Naruto ran off to the ramen stand for some ramen. (Duh!)

'Finally the dobe is gone' thought Sasuke watching the happy blond walk away. Hinata stood next to him watching Naruto as well. She immediately turned and began walking home.

"Hinata would you like me to walk you home?" Hinata stopped and turned slowly to face Sasuke.

"I don't want to be a burden to you Sasuke-san."

'san? WHAT?! She said –kun before what the hell happened?!' Sasuke screamed in his head.

'_Well two steps forward one step back.' Informed the Chibi_

'damn it … so close'

'_But yet so far…'_

'Aren't you supposed to help me?!'

'_Hey you were the one that was all pissy and emo-y, always flicking me and telling me to leave you alone!'_

'I'm…'

'_Come on you can say it'_

'I'm sorr…'

'_Almost there'_

'I'm sorry! Okay?!'

'_YAY! Now was that so bad.'_

'Will you help me no?'

'_Yea sure'_

'…?'

'_Well talk to her!'_

'Oh … right'

Muhahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Hinata watched as Sasuke's mind drifted off into his own little dreamland. A shy smile graced her face.

'When he zones outs he gets cuter… no bad Hinata stop that! Do you want your heart broken again?'

'_Who cares he's sexy'_

'Who are you?'

'_Who … me? Umm I am your inner self or in scientific terms I am your conscience.'_

'Oh!'

'_Yea… so are you going to ask him out or do I have to do it?'_

'Gomen no I will … eventually'

'_EVENTUALLY! … eventually isn't good enough!'_

'but-'

Muhahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Sasuke woke up from his daydream and looked over to the shy girl standing next to him. She like him one second ago was lost in her thoughts. Not much time past since his initial question of walking her home, but he wanted to strike up a conversation… anything to break the ice.

"Hinata?" Sasuke's voice broke into Hinata's thoughts

"… oh hi" Hinata said

"How about I walk you home now?"

"Ummm… that would be great Sasuke-kun."

'Kun! Did you hear that … she said KUN! ... YES!' the Chibi Sasuke jumped for joy. 'We're back in the game'

Sasuke walked Hinata home. As they walked the two seemed to talk about everything. When Sasuke and Hinata reached the Hyuuga compound, she turned and said a quick thank you and goodbye.

"hn" Sasuke replied

Halfway through the gate she stopped 'I shouldn't … should I?'

'_DO IT!' _listening to her inner self, Hinata spun around and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. Quickly she ran inside the compound not waiting to see his reaction. Hinata's kiss took Sasuke by complete surprise. For five minutes he stood outside the gate, his mouth agape in shock and a blush painted on his cheeks. Unknown to the avenger, a certain person was watching….

End of chapter 12

_Omg! Who could it be?_

_Itachi?_

_Gaara?_

_Neji?_

_Hiashi?_

_Naruto?_

_Maybe even….Orochimaru? o.O_

_Take a guess and I will tell you if you're right or wrong._

_Please review!_


	13. crisis and invitations

_Hello everyone the following is the results of all the guesses that were made:_

_Neji:4 _

_Sakura: 2 _

_Itachi:2 ½ O.o_

_Hanabi: 1 _

_Gaara: 1 _

_Orochimaru: sadly 0_

_And finally Hiashi: 1 _

_Now I am not going to ruin the surprise but in the following chapter you will read who it really is. Congrats to the person who has it right!! unfortunately there is no prize T.T which I am truly sorry about. _

_The chib Sasuke will speak in italics _

_Hinata's thoughts are also in italics _

_And finally the Hinata chibi will speak in italics that is underlined __see !_

_Hehe _

_I am also sorry to say that I don't own Naruto_

One second after Hinata sat down on her bed, Hanabi threw the door open and stomped in angrily.

"Are you alright, Hanabi?"

"AM I ALRIGHT?! ME?... NO! OF COUSRE I AM NOT ALRIGHT" Hanabi took a deep breath and continued "father wants us to get boyfriends by the end of next week."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

"When did he say that?

"He told me this morning after you left for work."

"Why?"

"Cause he wants us to continue the Hyuuga tradition of _life_!" Hanabi said waving her arms dramatically. An extremely tired Neji appeared in the doorway.

"You know people are trying to sleep" he said with a short yawn

"How can you only think of a stupid thing like sleeping at a time like this?!!"

"Its eleven, usually at eleven o'clock at night people SLEEP!"

"A crisis can happen anytime and THIS IS A CRISIS!"

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"NOO!" Hinata and Hanabi yelled simultaneously

"Hn…whatever."

Neji walked across the room slowly and sat down in the blue arm chair. The rest of the night Hinata and Hanabi talked about their father's wishes. After only a few moments Neji fell asleep.

The next morning a servant came into the room to wake the girls up. She stated that Hiashi-sama wished to speak with Hinata. Hanabi went back to her room to sleep a little more before she had to go train with her team. Hinata began her journey to her father's office. Back in Hinata's room Neji was still asleep in the same chair he was in before. His subconscious mind filled with thoughts of Tenten. The corners of his mouth were turned upward in a small but noticeable smile.

Lovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelove

Hinata now stood in front of the door that led to his office. Taking a deep breath she raised her hand slowly to knock on the doorframe.

"Come in" she heard her father's proud voice say through the wooden door.

She slid the door open gently and then closed it just as gently after she stepped through the doorway. She sat down in the same chair that Hanabi sat in only yesterday morning. The room remained silent for awhile. In those moments Hiashi's eyes were clouded over with thought. And then finally he spoke.

"I am sure your sister told you about my wishes for you both."

"Yes father she has."

"Good… and it seems to me that you have already begun upon the road that leads to continuing the Hyuuga tradition."

Hinata stared back at her father with confusion. '_What the hell is he talking about?'_

"… My daughter I saw what happened between you and the Uchiha."

'_He saw?'_ she continued to stare at her father but her confusion turned into shock with a ruby red blush.

"Father… I-"

"Enough … the elders believe that you have made a good choice picking the Uchiha. Unfortunately I do not trust him, so I will have to have a private audience with him if this relationship is going to further itself." Hiashi looked down at the scroll sitting in front of him and said "that is all my daughter you may go."

Hinata bowed politely to her father and left.

Omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomg

"HEY TEME!!" Naruto stood outside the Uchiha Manor door screaming. The door slammed open and there Sasuke stood glaring at his seemingly insane friend.

"There you are teme."

"What do you want now dobe?"

"Here" Naruto handed Sasuke a nice little white envelope.

'_What's that Sasuke?'_ the Chibi asked quietly.

"What is this Naruto?"

"It's an invite"

"…to what?"

"My wedding"

His onyx eyes went from the white envelope in his hand to Naruto and then back again.

"Hn"

'_Wow … delayed reaction' _the Chibi muttered

"Well hope you can come teme! See ya later" Naruto waved and walked away.

Sasuke sat down at his kitchen table. _Naruto is getting married? Didn't see that one coming. _Using his thumb he broke the invitation's seal.

Jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Hinata stepped into her room to find Neji wide awake staring out the window.

"Well sleeping beauty awakes."

Neji turned to look at his younger cousin. His expression was sad.

"Neji-nisan … what's wrong?"

"… Im such a coward Hinata-sama."

"Huh? what are you talking about?"

"I couldn't tell her…"

"Who? Tenten?"

Neji nodded.

"Don't worry ni-san you will tell her… you can do it."

"…Hn"

"THE POWER OF LOVE WILL ALWAYS PREVIAL!!" Hinata said giving Neji the good guy pose.

Neji stared blankly at her for a moment and then smirked "you have to stop talking to Lee. He is influencing you … in a negative way." Neji gave a wave of goodbye and walked out of Hinata's room. Finally Hinata was alone with her thoughts.

'_Father saw me kiss Sasuke and he thinks that we are dating.'_

'_Well you guys are practically dating anyway so what's the difference'_

_But I don't think that Sasuke likes m-_

_ARE YOU KIDDING? OF COURSE HE LIKES YOU!!_

Hinata's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Hanabi walked in and handed her an envelope.

"That pink-haired girl you know dropped this off."

"What is it?"

"Don't know, open it."

Hinata opened the little white envelope slowly. Her eyes skimmed over the beautifully decorated crème piece of paper.

"Well?" Hanabi asked staring at her sister.

"It's an invitation to Sakura and Naruto's wedding… Neji and I are invited."

"What about me?"

"They have never met you."

"I met her at the door!"

"That's doesn't count"

"But I really want to go."

"Fine I will take you."

"Really?"

"Yea"

"YAY!" Hanabi tackled Hinata with a hug.

"Oh no what am I going to wear?" she ran out of Hinata's room and started her frantic search for a dress to wear. Neji appeared in the doorway once again.

"She is such a girly girl"

"I suppose she is ni-san"

"Are you okay?"

"Yea actually I am ... I finally realized the feelings that I felt for Naruto were not feelings of love."

"That's good Hinata-sama."

"Yes it is" Hinata smiled brightly

"When is it?"

"In three days"

"Hn"

"Get your tux ready."

"Oh joy!" Neji said sarcasm dripping from the two simple syllables. He turned and walked away.

Hinata' s eyes scanned the room. She was bored. She had off from training and Tsunade-sama had no special missions for her. All of a sudden a small velvet box caught her eye.

"I almost forgot about it"

Hinata picked up the box and opened it. A diamond and ruby necklace was inside. The sunlight coming in from the window made it shine brighter.

_Wow its pretty_

_It seems that Sasuke has good taste in jewelry_

She closed the box gently and placed it in its former place on her bedside table.

_Okay! That was chapter thirteen!_

_Hope that you all like it! Please review!_


	14. knights, questions and answers

_Hi everyone. I know it took me awhile, but I got distracted and then I procrastinated which led to more not writing. But all of a sudden I had a burst of ideas and I'm now writing two more Sasuhina fics one is already posted but… yeah, haha._

_Anyway I told someone .. you know who you are that there would be a chapter with the reactions of everyone but .. I wrote it and I thought it was crap so I ripped it up and wrote this. I hope you all like it _

_I don't own Naruto._

Chapter 14

Knights, Questions, and Answers

A brave knight rode his gallant giant toad through the thick forest. His destination was the castle in the near distance. This said castle was owned by the ramen king, who happens to be fighting a war with magic mushrooms. The mushrooms were a formidable foe for the ramen so he called upon the brave knight to save his kingdom.

The red and green toad stopped at the gate of the castle. The brave knight leapt off its head and the golden gate opened infront of him. As he sauntered toward the castle his white cape billowed behind him.

"Sir Naruto, you have finally arrived."

"Yes, your majesty." Naruto bowed to the ramen king. The ramen king was in fact a simple bowl of ramen with a huge crown atop of its head.(a/n: well ramen doesn't have heads.. oops lol) the entire hall was filled with the other ramen bowls. An ominous wind blew and a red sparkly light flashed behind sir naruto. Where the light once was, a sparkly, red mushroom appeared.

"Let the battle begin!" screamed the mushroom

"You will die today evil magic mushroom!" Sir Naruto screamed back, pulling a kunai out of no where.

The ramen princess, Sakura yelled out to her love as the battle began.

"NARUTO!"

Lovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelove

"NARUTO!" Sasuke looked down at his friend. Naruto was thrashing about on his bed like a mad man.

"DOBE! WAKE UP! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" Sasuke screamed at him. Unfortunately, Naruto didn't even move. Muttering curses under his breath, Sasuke walked out of Naruto's room to begin 'Wake Up Naruto Plan B'.

'If the dobe can wake me up with a bucket of water then I can do the same thing to him!'

'_Go get him Sasuke!' the chibi chanted._

Ramenramenramenramenramenramenramenramenramenramen

Naruto stood next to the defeated magic mushroom with his kunai in hand. The ramen kingdom was saved and confetti rained down upon him.

Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Sasuke poured the water on Naruto and he still didn't move. Sasuke glared down at him accidently activating his sharigan. The bucket that held the cold water was still in his hand. In his frustration sasuke released the bucket's handle. Amazingly the bucket slammed into the side of Naruto's head. That finally woke him up!

"Hey sasuke, whats up?" Naruto grinned at him.

'_Wow he's a heavy sleeper' the chibi muttered._

"Tell me about it."

"What did you say, Sasuke?"

"Nothing, get out of bed dobe!"

Naruto stared at sasuke as if he said something stupid and then it hit him. "I'M GETTING MARRIED TO THE PRETTIEST GIRL IN THE WORLD TODAY!"

"Umm…. Sure. Just get out of bed dumbass, so we can go."

Sasuke walked outside to wait for Naruto. There was a bench underneath a sakura tree. Sitting down, he closed his eyes to relax a little. It was a warm day. The sun's rays seemed to drift towards a person's presence. It was enough to warm the coldest soul.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sasuke looked over at Hinata. She was sitting on the bench next to him.

"you were so deep in thought you didn't even sense that I sat down." Hinata giggled.

"… Gomen Hinata-chan" sasuke said he blushed slightly with embrassment. "umm … Hinata?"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Will you –"

"HINATA-NEECHAN!!" hinata turned her head to the direction of the voice. Hanabi was standing there, impatiently waiting for her older sister. Hinata turned back to sasuke and told him she would see him at the wedding. Sasuke's frown deepened as he watched the petite girl walk away with her little sister.

"Will you come to Naruto's wedding with me? … You know, like a date?" Sasuke said, hanging his head in defeat.

"You know if you keep talking to yourself like this teme, even your looks wont be able to get you a woman."

"Whatever dobe."

'_Surprisingly, the idiot is right you know.'_

"Shut up, you're worse than him," Sasuke muttered.

"Worse than who?"

"No one."

" … Okay, LET'S GO!"

pretty border

Hanabi stood at the bottom of the steps waiting for hinata

"Nee-chan! Hurry up!"

"Calm down … I'm here," Hinata said appearing on the bottom step.

"Finally… and you and Neji always complain about me? Where is Neji by the way?"

"He left earlier to go pick up Tenten."

"Oh, so he finally got some courage and asked her out."

"Yeah, it took him a while though, didn't it?" Hinata laughed and pulled the shawl more tightly around her shoulders. The diamond and ruby necklace that was around her neck caught hanabi's attention.

"Is that what was in the velvet box that the cute dark-haired guy gave you?" Hanabi asked, pointing at the necklace.

"Yep," Hinata smirked and slid the door open.

' _If he can pick out a pretty necklace like that… I really need to know who he is!' _Hanabi thought with a newfound determination. The two sisters made their way down the street to the church where the wedding was to be held.

End of chapter 14

_Hi again. This chapter seems way longer in the notebook that I first wrote it in but … Oh well. I am truly sorry. I am not good at writing long chapters. Please forgive me._

_Attack editor: That's because your handwriting is big, but whatever. That dream sequence was based off of Percy's (Robert Plant's) fantasy sequence in the movie "The Song Remains the Same. And the magic mushrooms aren't drugs in this context._

_Well then, please review! _


	15. Surprises and bakas

Purpledragon1012: hi everyone! This is chapter 15!

Itachi: you updated really fast

Purpledragon1012: really?

Itachi: yea well faster than usual

Purpledragon1012: what can I say? The words just magically appeared in my notebook.

Itachi: …

Purpledragon1012: what?!

Itachi: nothing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Chapter fifteen

Surprises and Baka's

'I wonder … maybe the cute dark-haired guy will be here. I really have to find out who he is.' Hanabi looked over at her older sister. Hinata was seated next to her. 'She's looking for someone maybe it's him … no never mind its not.'

Hinata finally caught sight of Neji and Tenten. She waved her arm to get their attention so they would sit near them.

"Hey Hinata."

"Hi Tenten." Tenten looked back at Hinata with a thoughtful look.

"Tenten, don't worry I'm okay … I kinda like someone else now."

"You do?"

"Who?" Neji and Hanabi asked fiercely. Before Hinata could answer the priest said the wedding was about to begin.

\[\[\\[\\\[\\[\\[\\\\[\\[\[\\[\\[\\\[\\\[\\[\\\[\\\\[\\\\

Sasuke walked through the door ready to tell Naruto that it was time. Naruto was ripping through the room in search of something. The question was what …?

"Sasuke I cant find it… oh the wedding cant go on like this … its over!"

"Naruto what are you rambling on about?"

"I lost the ring!" Naruto cried

"What?!" Sasuke joined Naruto in his frantic search for the missing ring.

\[\\[\[\[\\\[\[\\[\\[\\[\[\\\[\[\\\\[\\[\\[\\[\\\\[\\[\\[\

"What the hell is going on?" Ino asked impatiently. "Naruto didn't run away did he?"

"Ino! Naruto would never run away from Sakura unless she was angry at him." Tenten replied.

"But have you seen her forehead?"

"How troublesome… yes we have all seen her forehead." Shikamaru said slowly before yawning. Ino shot a sideways glare at him.

"Fine I'll go see what's going on." Shikamaru rose from his seat.

"Oh you're the best Shika!" Ino hugged him tightly.

\[\[\\[\[\\[\\\[\[\\\[\\\[\\\[\\[\\\[\\\[\[\\[\[\\[\[\\[\

The search was still under way. The two ninja had not found the missing ring. To Naruto it seemed devastating, so much so that he cried … yes he cried. It was a terrible sight for Sasuke. Who ever wants to see their best friend cry? The door suddenly swung open and there Shikamaru stood.

"What the he-"

"SHIKAMARU! I LOST THE RING!" Naruto cried tears streaming down his face.

"Did you check your jacket pocket?"

Sasuke looked in to the inside pocket of Naruto's jacket and there it was.

"BAKA!!"

\[\\[\\[\\[\\[\\[\\[\\[\\\\[\\\[\[\\[\[\\[\\\[\\[\\[\\\

Both Sasuke and Naruto took their places next to the priest. And Shikamaru sat down next to Ino where he was before.

"What happened Shika?" Ino questioned.

"Naruto lost the ring"

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down don't be troublesome … it was in his coat pocket the whole time."

"Oh"

!Sasuke and Naruto!

Naruto pulled in his tie for the seventh time, while Sasuke was watching him closely. He reached up his hand to pull on the tie once again when Sasuke said "Naruto if you touch your tie one more time I will kill you."

"Sorry I'm just a little nervous."

"A little?" said Sasuke as he looked at him skeptically.

"What if Sakura…"

Sasuke nodded his head telling Naruto to continue.

"What if she … changes her mind?"

"She wont Naruto."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know both of you…you're meant to be together."

"Wow that's was … deep! I didn't know you were the romantic type teme." Naruto had a foxy grin on his face.

The doors opened up and a vision of white was seen. All the people stood and the melody of the wedding march streamed through the air as Sakura walked down the aisle. When Sakura finally arrived at Naruto's side, she took a deep breath as he lifted the veil that hid her face. They both smiled at each other and turned to the priest so the ceremony could begin.

\[[\[[\[[\[\[[\[\[\[[[[\[\[\[\[[\[[\[\[[\[\[\[[\[\[\[[\[[\[[\[\[

Hanabi looked over at her sister to see her attention was not focused on the bride or the groom but the best man.

'wait the best man! That's him! The dark-haired cute guy!' Hanabi thought. She glanced back and forth between the two people. It came to Hanabi's realization that whenever Hinata returned her attention to the marrying couple he would glance at her and then quickly back to the couple. A pondering look itched on her face.

\[[\[\\[\\\\\[\\\[\\[\\[\[\\[\\[\\[\\[\\[\\[\\\[\\\[\[\\

"If anyone here objects to the union of these two people, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The whole church was silent until the church doors crashed open.

"I object!" screamed a strong female voice.

End of chapter 15

Itachi: what is Hinata's little sister thinking? And who is this female at the end? … Huh?

Purpledragon1012: I'm sorry you have to wait until the next chapter.

Itachi: I hate cliffys!

Purpledragon1012: shrugs sorry I wanted to make it interesting.

Itachi: are the reviewers going to guess who it is?

Purpledragon1012: if they want to but I don't think it is someone they expect.

Itachi: mhm

Purpledragon1012: well I hope you all like it and please review!


	16. wedding crashers from the sand

Purpledragon1012: HI!

Itachi: wow, you're happy

Purpledragon1012: yes I am I wrote another chapter (holds up notebook)

Itachi: .. so…

Purpledragon1012: so?

Itachi: can I see who the person who objected is?

Purpledragon1012: no you have to read it later!

Itachi: … Fine I guess I will have to take these back… (pulls out 2 dvds)

Purpledragon1012: O.O was that "must love dogs" and "while you were sleeping"?

Itachi: (puts them back under his coat) maybe they were maybe they weren't.

Purpledragon1012: but … but … but …

Itachi: FINISH TYPING!

Purpledragon1012: you're a tough person to bargain with Uchiha Itachi!

Itachi: that I am … I am going to make some popcorn

Purpledragon1012: YAY!

Itachi: TYPE!

Purpledragon1012: while itachi is making the popcorn for the movies hehehe I am just going to say some things like … to kenshinlover2002 – you are right it is not hinata, because the person it is, was not at the wedding to begin with

To leah – I'm sorry. I hate reading cliffys too but I love writing them hehe

To animefireandice – thank u!

To HowtosAvealiFe – … I think I am too, but not like that's new … to me at least

To TACARRA - I did update double time haha but it might not be too long of a chapter though

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Chapter 16 Wedding Crashers from the Sand

"If anyone here objects to the union of these two people, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The whole church was silent until the church doors crashed open.

"I object!" screamed a strong female voice. The silhouette of the person came into the light.

"Temari?" Shikamaru stood to get a better look at her.

"Shikamaru? … But I thought you were getting married."

"Me?"

"Yea to the ditzy blonde chick."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Ino yelled, stomping over to Temari.

"Catfight!" Kiba said grinning

"Not during my wedding!" Sakura muttered. She pulled her dress a little past her ankles so she could walk faster and made her way to the two fighting blondes.

"Ino-pig! Shutup and sit down and you…" Sakura turned to Temari "GET OUT!"

"This is between me and her billboard brow!"

"What did you say Ino-pig?"

"You heard me!"

"I don't think she speaks annoying bitch" temari said smirking.

At that point Ino exploded; she lunged at Temari but was held back by Shikamaru.

"shikamaru, why did you …?"

"Don't ruin this for Sakura." He whispered in her ear. Shikamaru put her down gently and she stood in front of Sakura.

"Hey don't you have to get married" the two girls exchanged smiles and hugged.

"We'll finish this later." Temari turned away and sat at the back of the church with her brothers. Ino and Shikamaru took their seats as well. The wedding continued where it was interrupted.

Ino smiled as the two newlyweds sealed their vows with a kiss. But in truth her smile was only as big as it was because Shikamaru's fingers were intertwined with hers.

End of chapter 16

Itachi: hey I come back from making the popcorn and you're done already?

Purpledragon1012: yeppers!

Itachi: so it was Temari?

Purpledragon1012: yea

Itachi: and she thought that Shikamaru was the one getting married?

Purpledragon1012: yea

Itachi: to Ino?

Purpledragon1012: yea

Itachi: wow how did you come up with that?

Purpledragon1012: I don't know it just popped in my head and I wrote it down

Itachi: interesting

Purpledragon1012: I know it's not that long but I don't like leaving it at a cliffy that really didn't make sense, but I might be awhile in updating because I have to do some research for the fight scene

So please review (smiles)


	17. Fights, Plans, and Endings

When wishes come true

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 17

Fights, Plans, and Endings

* * *

The band at the wedding reception had already begun playing songs. Mostly everyone was dancing as well. Tsunade and Jariya, Shizune and Genma, and of course Naruto and Sakura. Hinata's pale eyes watched the happy couples dance together, while Hanabi watched her. '_Where the hell is that dark-haired, cute guy when you need him?!' _Hanabi thought to herself.

"Hanabi?" Hinata's voice woke Hanabi from her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that Konohamaru over there?" Hinata pointed over to the dessert table where the messy-haired boy stood, holding a plate full of different cakes.

"Yeah, so?"

"Why don't you go dance with him?" Hinata grabbed her sister's shoulders and pushed her in the direction of Konohamaru. Before she could turn around and run back to Hinata, he turned to face her.

"Hey Hanabi." His grin was from ear to ear.

"…Hi." She stood up straight and smiled sheepishly. Hinata watched as he asked her little sister to dance. Of course Hanabi accepted and, before following Konohamaru to the dance floor, she threw a glare at her sister. Hinata smiled brightly back. _'It will be good for Hanabi to realize that she likes him.'_

* * *

"The nerve of that little-" Ino stomped over to where Hinata was standing.

"Please don't start a fight Ino … Sakura looks so happy." Both girls looked at the bride dancing happily.

"Hina, it's still the fact that she had the nerve to say those things to me, barge into Sakura's wedding, and tells me to stay away from my man!"

"She never told you to stay away from me." Shikamaru put in. He appeared out of nowhere. "And since when am I your man?"

"Since we were five, idiot! Are you really a genius?" Shikamaru sighed, but nobody knew he was really smiling on the inside.

Ino took a few steps outside the tent towards where Temari stood. "Before this starts, what made you think it was mine and Shika's wedding?"

"Kankorou said he heard it from someone, but I guess he got it wrong."

"Obviously," Ino sneered.

"Don't act like a smartass!"

"Why don't you fly back to the sand village on your fan?!"

"Go play with some flowers, little miss piggy!"

"You did not go there!"

"Yes! I think I did!" the argument between the two blondes continued. Many people stopped dancing and started watching but, in a short time, all of their interest was gone. They returned to the reception. Only Hinata and Shikamaru stood watching the fight.

* * *

"Blondes, they're all crazy." Hinata felt Sasuke whisper in her ear. She smiled gently in response. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Yes." Hinata turned and Sasuke took her hand in his.

"Good luck." Shikamaru nodded. He knew that he needed more luck than anything.

"Are you okay?" Hinata glanced up at Sasuke's face. It was as stoic as usual. Why wouldn't she be okay? Oh … he means about Naruto.

"Yes … I don't like Naruto like that anymore."

"That's good." Hinata saw that the corners of his lips turned upwards in amusement.

"Well I have another problem." Her eyes met his and Hinata saw the confusion. Before he asked what the problem was she spoke again. "I like this guy and I don't know if he likes me too." Sasuke smirked fully and pulled her closer to him.

"Who wouldn't like you?"

* * *

"Well, I guess my evil plan wasn't needed." Hanabi shoveled cake into her mouth.

"Everything works out in the end." Tenten smiled hopefully, Neji squeezed her hand in agreement. Hanabi turned away so she wouldn't get a front seat view of Tenten and her cousin kissing.

* * *

One year later …

'Well look at them.' Sasuke and Hinata's chibis sat on the roof together watching the picnic below. ' I always knew it would work out.'

'Sure you did.' Hinata's chibi rolled her eyes.

'I did. I always knew we were meant for each other.' Another eye roll, and more surveillance happened, while Sasuke and Hinata talked quietly below.

* * *

"Wishes do come true," Sasuke said, staring up at the night sky.

"What wish are you talking about?" Hinata looked up at the sky too, snuggling deeper in Sasuke's arms. His warmth enveloped her.

"My wish for you." Hinata smiled.

"I wished for you too." She closed her eyes, knowing she was safe and loved because Sasuke was there.

The end!

* * *

_Thanks for reading everyone. It has been a year since I updated this I think, and I wanted to finally finish it so here it is! XD hope you all liked it and please review! _


End file.
